1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to juice extraction apparatus, and more particularly to sugar cane juice extraction apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sugar cane juice extractors are often used commercially in a setting where juice is squeezed to order for individual consumers, such as at a fair or in a retail store. Sugar cane juice extractors generally have a plurality of powered crushing rollers. Sugar cane stalks are passed through adjacent pairs of the rollers, crushing the stalks and separating a fresh, drinkable juice from the remaining pulp. The crushing rollers are bulky and positioned closely to each other, making cleaning difficult. The housing is usually made of several assembled parts with many edges and crevices where dirt may accumulate, further rendering cleaning difficult. Improper or incomplete cleaning can lead to unsanitary conditions.
Presently available sugar cane juice extractors do not allow observation of the operation of the crushing rollers in the juice extracting compartment. Viewing this operation allows the operator to observe the condition of the rollers and the compartment, alerting the operator when there is a jam or when cleaning is necessary. Further, observation of the operation is an attraction for customers, who can watch the preparation of fresh juice.
It is sometimes desirable to enhance the flavor of sugar cane juice by adding fresh ginger, lemon, or some other flavoring. It is difficult, however, to introduce these ingredients to the crushing rollers due to the small relative size and a tendency of the flavoring to fall away from the rollers unless held in place.